Daynight
by Kitsunakatsuma
Summary: AU; Danny was taken from his family by an unknown organization when he was five years old. Ever since then, Danny had lived in fear, despair, and pain. But when two strange children were brought into Danny's cell, will they make Danny smile again? Or will they never see the daylight again? Mentions some torture, but nothing to graphic (Not OC's! just one of them are.)
1. Chapter 1: Day 32

**_Hello guys. I was bored and got an idea for another story. This is my first DP fanfic so please no flames._**

**_~Kitsunakatsuma_**

**_Summary: Danny was taken from his family by an unknown organization when he was five years old. Ever since then, Danny had lived in fear, despair, and pain. But when two strange children were brought into Danny's cell, will they make Danny smile again? Or will they never see the daylight again?_**

"Nyan" are words

_Nyan _are diary entries

_'Nyan' _are thoughts

**_PS: The Danny in this chapter is five years old._**

* * *

_Day 32_

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss them. I miss my family._

_Those people are very mean. They took me from mommy, daddy, and Jazzy. I miss them a lot. I miss the smell of fudge, I miss mommy's kisses, and I miss everything else. These people say strange things. They say big words that I don't know. All that I understand is that they will do something. I wonder what Mommy, daddy, and Jazzy are doing. I bet that they miss me._

_I'm alone today. Yesterday, they said that they will leave me alone. It's only for one day though. But I'm more than happy when they leave me alone, that means that there will me no needles, no white rooms, no nothing. Just me and my mind._

_Sometimes, I wish that I have a friend. One that I can talk to, one that I can laugh with, and one I can be with. But sadly, I'm alone here._

_Meh, at least it couldn't get worse, right?_

_~Danny_

* * *

I sighed as I finished writing what I wanna say. I truly miss them, but these people won't let me go. They said that I'm needed for something, but they won't tell me.

_'Ugh, I hate it when I don't know things.' _I thought to myself. I hate being clueless. I looked around my cell one more time, same old same old. It was grey with some strange mushy stuff **(moss) **all around it. It was comfy at least. They only give bread and water twice a day, which tastes awful. When the're not around, I would gather up all of the mushy stuff and stick them to the other mushy stuff. I would make a bed out of it and sleep there every night.

I have been here for one month and two days already, But I don't like it. Not at all.

But just like my diary, it wouldn't get worse, right?

* * *

**_Done!_**

**_I know, short chapter, But I actually feel proud of this chapter, I have no idea why._**

**_So That's all for now. But don't worry, I got major inspiration so the next chapter will come soon, like today soon_**

**_Okay then, that seems to be it for now. So, Goodbye!_**

**_~Kitsunakatsuma_**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1, 285

**_See? Ain't that long. I updated this pretty quickly 'cause I'm in a good mood._**

**_There also might be a few errors due to that I'm writing this using my dad's iPad , it won't cooperate with me. T-T Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! I really appriciate them. It was fun writing this at the same time._**

**_O yeah! And I would like to thank Star amulet for being my first reviewer!_**

**_EDIT: Star amulet told me that a part of this chapter didn't make sense, So I edited it._**

**_~Kitsunakatsuma_**

"Nyan" are words

_Nyan _are diary entries

_'Nyan' _are thoughts

_**PS: The Danny in this chapter is ten years old. So are the other characters that will arrive in the story**_

* * *

_Day 1, 825_

_Remember on Day 32 I said that it wouldn't get worse?_

_Well, I was wrong._

_It was just needles and white rooms. Now it's drinking strange water that make me feel sick. They also used more awful needles, they all make me feel painful. Everyday I would curl up on my mushy bed to make the pain go away, but they won't stop. I even rebelled against them. I threw one of those scapals to one of them, managed to hit his eye. (must of also been painful, he was screaming. But to me, It's music to my ears.) They then injected me with something, then I passed out._

_I also noticed that there was a collar on my neck. I tried to get it off, but it sent electricity. And it hurt, alot._

_It seems that I'm losing hope here. Just hope I can get out of here._

_ALIVE._

_~Danny_

* * *

I groaned as I felt my neck itch. It's really annoying. At least I finished writing. I sighed. It seems that faith just wants to torture me. I decided to walk to my mushy bed. I still don't know what that stuff is though, at least I can forget my pain every once in a while. I mean, come on? You can't forget the pain that's been with you you're entire life.

Okay, maybe not entirely. I wonder how's my family doing?

Family

The word that make's me happy, yet lonely at the same time. I had long forgotten what does my family look like. I only see blue for my mom, orange for my dad, and a mix for Jazzy.

_'I wish I can be with family again.'_ I thought to myself.

BANG!

My entire body felt alert. What's going on? "Let us go!" A voice said from afar. I quickly cowered deeper to my mushy bed. "Who's that?" I whisper to myself. Then I saw a shadow looming at the distance, and it's going to my cell.

I quickly ran to the darkest spot at my cell. I saw three shadows, the taller one pushed the other two in after opening the door. "You both are errors. You both are not ment to have feelings. But since you do, you shall become one of our experiments." He said, then he closed the cell door, and left.

"Experiments?" The shorter one said, I can hear fear in his voice. Guess they do have feelings. "It's okay dude, we'll be fine. I hope." The taller one said, althought he said 'I hope' in a mutter.

Finally, I decided to make my existence known. "Who are you?" I asked. I felt more curious than afraid. Both of them turned around, I realized that their eyes are _glowing_. The shorter one had red eyes, while the other has green ones. (AN: I made the taller one's identity to obvious.)

They both just stared at me. Finally the shorter one piped up. "We actually don't have names. But they called me 1045, while they call my bro 1046. What's your's?" the red one asked.

"I dunno." I replied. They don't seem mean. I might get attached to them.

"Well, we have to give each other nicknames. What do you want to call yourself?" the red one asked. "I dunno, I forgot what do I look like." I replied, and it was true. "Well, you seem to have black hair. You also got glowing eyes, only the're blue." The green one said. I'm slightly suprised that I have glowing eyes as well. Maybe we are conneted or something? I dunno.

"Why not Danny?" "Danny?" That name sounds very familiar to me, but it's at the tip of my tongue. Although, that name was written in my diary. I just followed it. Maybe the're connected somehow? "Yeah. I don't know why, but that name just poped up in my head. Plus, it suits you." The green one said. "Well then, maybe you should call youself Phantom. You have white hair and green eyes, that reminds me of a phantom." I replied. "Great! All theat's left is little ol' me." "You both seem alike, why not, Vaptor?" "Why Vaptor? I don't see the resemblents." He replied. "You both look like you're quick and agile, And I was planning on the name 'Vamptom' but it sounded to cheesey." They both decided to think for a moment. Finally, the newly named Phantom said. "I like those names! I'll keep them!" "I'll go as well then. They sound cool." "Then it's settled!" I said. To be honest, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. But this feeling felt warm.

Maybe having Phantom and Vaptor as family wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_**Done! I feel really happy today. So you might get these chapters on eaither Saturday or Sunday. (I'm not allowed to use the laptop on weekdays, but I can use it On Friday! Which is the day that I write te chapters). So, that is all for today guys! I got an appointment tommorow, But I might update early morning!**_

_**PS: For the name thing, Vaptor and Phantom were asking for his **code number name**. Hope this helps.**_

_**So for now, goodbye!**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_


	3. Chapter 3: Clueless Phantom

_**Hello! I hope all you all had a good Friday! I'm back with another chapter of Daynight! This will contain brotherly parts (Even though they are experiments, they need some fun in their lives!) And also with Phantom being clueless.**_

_**Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers!**_

_Nyan **are diary entries**_

"Nyan" _**Are words**_

_'Nyan' **are words**_

_**PS: They all are twelve in this chapter. This is also in Vaptor's point of view.**_

* * *

It's been two years since we went in this cell, two years since we came here,

two years since we met Danny.

He didn't really like us at first, but we try to gain his trust. Now, he still doesn't fully trust us, but he trust us enough to be best friends with us.

I really like him. Instead of being best friends, I think of him as my little brother. I once asked Phantom about it, he said that maybe it's that we care for Danny. But not in the way as friends, it's more of a way like brothers.

Of course, I had no idea what does that mean. Me and Phantom have a secret, but we haven't told Danny yet. We don't know if he can handle the truth. I mean, he's twelve for crying out loud! He's been through a lot, that's true, but this might overwhelm him. So, better tell him later.

Anyways, Danny's currently writing in the rectangle thingy that he calls 'a diary'. I wonder where he got it from? Me and Phantom were at the other side of the cell, watching him. "Why are you staring at me?" Danny suddenly asked. I yelped while Phantom jumped. "Well, we are curious of what you were doing. Why do you do it everyday?" I asked. "Well, a diary is a book that is filled with writings that tells what does a writer feels during a day. I want to keep track of what do I feel everyday, which is why I write in my diary everyday. To be honest, I'm surprised that those Coaties**_ (1)_** haven't took it yet." Danny explained. Me and Phantom nodded. "What other thing's do you know about these 'diaries'?" Phantom asked. He's the type of person that get's curious of anything, and won't stop asking until it's answered.

"Well..." Danny said.

And for the whole day, Danny explained about diaries.

* * *

**The next day...**

More tests are coming in our way. The're always painful, but, we managed to survive. We try to survive everyday. So, yeah, that's all we can do at least.

"I miss them." I heard Danny say out of the blue. "Miss who?" Phantom asked. "My family. I haven't seen them in seven years." Danny replied. I stared sadly. I have no idea who are Danny's family, but they must be really close.

Silence then came to our cell for a few brief minutes. Out of nowhere, Phantom asked.

"What's a family?"

Me and Danny fought the urge to facepalm.

* * *

_**Done!**_

_**I have to admit, making Phantom so clueless makes writing him so fun. Please review! Even one word makes me happy!**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Fentons

_***Sobs* I'M SO FRIKKING SORRY! I USUALLY TAKE SOME TIME TO UPDATE, BUT I GOT A WRITER'S BLOCK!**_

_**Ahem, sorry for the dramatic act, so here you go, the next part of Daynight! In here, we will see how's Danny's family is faring(BTW, Jazz is around thriteen) and we all will finally know what is ther organization that took Danny!**_

_**No, It's NOT the guys in white. Just, read on.**_

_**I was listening to 'Rainbow Factory: 10 hours' While writing this, since I was in the mood of angst.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Vaptor and the organization that will appear here.**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_

* * *

Danny's family weren't faring that well, not at all.

The Fenton's five-year-old son was proclaimed dead after six months of searching. The family were not doing good at all. Maddie and Jack stopped their love for ghost huntings, and took regular jobs instead. It took four years to stop mourning for young Danny, but in the inside, they still are.

Maddie took a job as a chef in a resturant, while Jack worked at their underground labourtory for fixing electronics. They boht knew that Jazz can handle herself, and they would occasionally hire a babysitter.

"Honey, Jazz, I'm home!" Maddie's voice filled the fenton household. No one responded. She just sighed. 'Life just likes to toy with me.' She thought. Maddie then placed her things in the bedroom, and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Meanwhile, Jack was at the attic, searching for something. He didn't manage to find the thing he was looking for though. After searching in six boxes, he managed to find what he was looking for.

An old photo of the whole fenton family, together.

Jack wiped some dust from the frame, the picture itself was already old and faded with yellow. But one of the people in the photo looked clean even though it was old.

And that person, is Danny.

Jack let a tear escape his eyes, he missed his young boy so much. He wished he could know who or what took him. After thinking and looking at the photo, Jack went downstairs.

While Jazz, who actually did hear her mother shout, but decided not to go to greet her, was looking at something.

It was her and Danny's old photo album.

She carefully looked at the pictures, one by one. One of them had danny pouting, clearly explressing that he didn't want to get photo-ed. Another is a picture where Danny photobombed Jazz's picture.

Jazz smiles. She wanted to see her little brother again, but they don't know where he is.

Heck, is he even alive now? He could possibly be truly dead. But Jazz refused to believe it's true, she would feel it. But, she didn't, so maybe, Danny's out there.

Just wanting to go home.

Everyone was present during dinner, it was the same though. Quiet.

Too quiet.

They all wanted to hear the joy and laughter around, but no one has the energy or nerve to actually start a conversation. Since it usually ends up with everyone in tears, because the conversation would slowly, but surely got to Danny.

But finally, Jack spoke up.

"I found something in the attic."

Everybody stopped eating for a brief moment, all eyes on Jack. "Here." He then handed out the photo. Maddie and Jazz gasped, they then burst to tears.

"I miss him." Jazz whispered between sobs. "I miss him so much."

Well Jazz, so does Maddie and Jack.

**Somewhere, in an Unknown location...**

"How are the errors and the perfect experiment?"

"All vitals are steady sir."

"Good."

A man dressed in black was looking at some screens, showing some of the facility's best experiments. On his back was a circle with a animal shaded in black in the middle.

"How much longer will the collars will be finished?"

"I just recieved a call from the technology department sir, they will be finished in a maximum of four days if everything runs smoothly, and if the perfect and errors don't kill anymore scientists."

"Good, make sure that you upgrade the shock collars. They are slowly resisting."

"Yes sir."

The man just smiled. If those three don't kill anybody else, the process will run smoothy. And he and his entire facility can rise higher than before.

The Black Swans get what they want, wether the person who has it will give it, or not.

* * *

_**Done!**_

_**So how do you like it? Hate it? Whatever it is, please review!**_

_Daynights fun fact: I came up with the idea 'Black swans' when I was drawing the cover of this story_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_


	5. Chapter 5: Escape (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone! Sorry if I took so long, but now here is the new installment of Daynight! Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer (keep forgetting this) : I don't own anything except Vaptor and The Black Swans._**

**_PS: Danny, Phantom, and Vaptor are fourteen. this is also in Danny's Point of View._**

**_~Kitsunakatsuma_**

* * *

I'm just waiting.

Just waiting, for my brothers.

I have gotten really close to them over the years. I'm surprised that we weren't separated from each other already.

I just stared at the wall, waiting for them.

Then, I heard the cell door open.

Two forms were pushed infront of me.

"Get in, you errors." A gruff voice said. then it closed the door.

Vaptor and Phantom got up. They looked at me, and said at the same time. "Did we miss anything?" Apparently, we sometimes talk at the same time. I find it quite entertaining.

"What should we do now?" I asked, after a long time, all attempts to escape just failed. So we pretty much gave up. We just try to survive here. that all we do.

Survive, it feels wierd in my mouth.

Phantom just sighed, and shook his head, "let's just stare at something." He said.

And so, we did just that.

but just a few minutes later, We saw the lights go off.

We all heard gasps everywhere, what's going on? Then, a miracle happened.

The cell door swung open.

The three of just gasp, a chance of freedom? right in front of our eyes? We wasted no time, and fled, with my mushy stuff and journal of course.

"W-what's going on?" even as a fourteen year old, I'm still a child inside. I'm just a child that didn't get the chance to be one. "I have no idea Danny. But what do I know is that we can try to escape, this chance doesn't come everyday you know." Vaptor said with a smile. I haven't seen him smile for a while.

We were about to run to the exit, only to be stopped with cries.

Cries of other experiments. No, scratch that, Cries of _people._

People who were forgotten years ago.

We hastily turned back, looking at the other cells with our night vision **(1) **after awhile Phantom piped up. "I would rather save them then live with the guilt of leaving others behind." He then ran to a row of buttons and pushed each one. One by one, each cell's door opened up, letting the others be free. They all ran out from the cell, coming close to us or hugging us with gratitude. Soon, everyone was out from their cells.

"Alright." Everyone turned their attention to Phantom. "We all gotta escape, but we need a plan. A headfirst battle won't do us any good." He said. I hastily raised my hand. I have a plan for this in case something like this ever happens. "I have a plan, but we need everyone to go in groups first." I said with a timid voice. I rarely showed my real side, but with a bunch of people around me, it's not really common.

After a while, We finally made everyone in groups based by their powers. Alright...

We're ready.

* * *

_**CLIFF-**_

_**Wait, you want me to continue?**_

**_Hmmm, this a hard decision._**

**_Ok, let's continue :3_**

**_(1) All three of them recieved night vision from an experiment, if you didn't know already._**

* * *

We were already on the move, none of us can do anything that involves communication so we have the small quick guys to zoom around the place if nesessary.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" I asked to my group. They all nodded. My group consists of people who doesn't have any powers, but have enough abilities to know how to fight.

"Okay, we have to go if Vaptor gives a distraction, clear?" everyone nodded again. then, we heard a scream. That's our cue.

Sooner than we know it, we were all running. Vaptor's team will provide a distraction while Phantom's team are going to get the other people out of here. While we have to escape. I didn't really like the idea, but it's the best I can come up with. Besides, Vaptor like's smashing things anyway.

We ran through the corridors, bodies lay on the floor, motionless. Most are out cold, and there are very few that were killed. But for the time being, we didn't care, all we care...

Was Freedom.

**PHANTOM'S TEAM**

Phantom was running from sector to sector, freeing alot of people. Some people went with Vaptor while some went with Phantom, he couldn't risk anybody going with Danny, in case someone follows them.

But after a while, they saw a door.

"Um, Phantom? What do you think this is?" A member of his team asked. Phantom turned his head at the door. He saw a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on the door. He wondered if it was worth checking or not. Finally, he opened the door that was, surprisingly unlocked. When he's inside, he let out a gasp.

Inside, they were many versions of Him, Danny, and Vaptor.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER, AGAIN!**_

_**I'm bad at starting parts.**_

_**But I just love cliffhangers, but I hate cliffhangers when I read stories. Oh well.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Improvements needed? Just write it in the review! But please, no 'Update faster!' reviews. It sometimes puts authors in pressure. But you can just change that into 'how should I improve' reviews instead!**_

_**PSST, I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU...**_

_**SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! goodbye!**_


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**Hello everybody.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I can't seem to connect to fanfiction at home, and only connect to school. I want to write all my fanfictions on a daily basis. So I have a idea. I will repost my work in progress stories, but on DEVIANTART. So, I can write my stiries again, and know that someone's reading it. I might no longer remain available in Fanfiction, but I will try my best. **_

_**In deviantart, I go under the same name 'kitsunakatsuma'. so it should be easy to find me. I hope you guys will understand, and see you all at deviantart.**_

_**and yes, I'm secretly typing this at school. :3**_

_**~kitsunakatsuma**_

_**my profile at Deviantart( no space): ( . . c o m)**_


End file.
